Kevin
by BellaBEARx
Summary: That night I was looking for replacement” she said then she turned to look him in the eyes. “And you ended up being so much more than that”. I wrote this awhile ago please R&R. I hope you like it!


**A/N:** I wrote this a really long time ago. Like before season 3 even started and i saw a preview for it. It's diffrent. I hope you like it.

Kevin

Meredith walked into the bathroom to see Izzie lying on the floor. Everyone kept telling her she was the one that should talk to her. And Meredith really didn't want to. As she got on the floor she realized yes, she is dark and twisted Meredith. Izzie didn't say anything and Meredith decided that the only thing she could do was tell her why she was dark and twisted.

"Two years ago" Meredith whispered. "The love of my life, the best man I've ever met asked me to marry him" Meredith swallowed she never talked about this not to anyone. No one knew. Izzie looked at her, her eyes telling her to keep going. "July 2nd I was sitting on my bed doing an essay for Mr. Keeves. I can remember exactly what I was doing and what I was wearing. I got a call from the hospital." Meredith drew in a shaky breath. "They said Kevin was there and didn't tell me why" she sniffed. Praying she could finish this story. "When I got there. They ... They told me he, he was….dead" Meredith took a deep breath. "His head was bleeding to fast and they couldn't control it." Meredith sighed as a tear rolled down her face as she noticed the ones that already feel from Izzie's eyes. "He got into an accident going to get me food on his way home from work." Meredith sat there just looking at Izzie. "If I wouldn't have said I was hungry on the phone he wouldn't have felt the need to stop and get me food. But I did so he stopped" Meredith then ended her story not being able to continue. Izzie looked at her for awhile.

"When he died did it feel like…?" She asked. And Meredith finished for her.

"Like the whole world was falling down around you and know one's there to save you. That all you wanted was him and he was the one person you couldn't have" Izzie nodded.

"You feel alone" Izzie whispered. Meredith grabbed Izzie's hand.

"Your not alone Iz" she whispered another tear falling down her face.

Later that night George came in to the living room to where Meredith was sitting on the couch starring at the wall. Izzie was ready to take her dress off. And Meredith helped her do it. After she got Izzie changed she sent Izzie to George so he could get her to get some sleep. Meredith walked into her room pulling out a box from under her bed. She sat on the floor her back against her bed and opened the box. Tears fell freely from her eyes just at opening the box. She took out the pictures. A sad smile fromed on Meredith's face as she looked at herself and her lovely Kevin. She picked up another stack of pictures and a small jeweler's box fell out. She set the pictures down and picked up the box. She hadn't opened any of this stuff sense before she started her internship. Meredith opened the box and a beautiful princess cut diamond ring sat in there. She took the ring out of the box playing with it her hands. She stopped and slid it on her finger. Remembering the day he proposed. It was a beautiful autumn day and they went walking in the park. Golden leaves lay still on the bright green grass. October 22nd. They were sitting in the park when he handed her a small piece of paper. It was a small poem. And she thought it was just another of many he had wrote for her. Writing was his thing. He was a beautiful writer only this time it wasn't finished when she looked up to look at him he was knealing in front of her holding the ring in his hand and he asked her to marry him. She didn't notice someone walk in a sit next to her. When she popped out of her memory she realized it. Derek was sitting next to her.

"Mer… Are you alright?" He asked looking at the ring and the pictures strangly.

"No" she whispered twirling the ring around her finger. He just sat there for awhile looking at her while she sat and looked at her ring. She picked up one of the pictures and handed it to Derek. It was a picture of her and Kevin in front of the Christmas tree. "This is Kevin. He was my fiancé" She said. And Derek looked at her. "He… He died in a car accident a month or 2 before I started my internship" She started crying. "That night in the bar when I met you I…I was missing him. It was going to be my first day and his biggest dream was for me to be a surgeon, he believed in me. That night I was looking for replacement" she said then she turned to look him in the eyes. "And you ended up being so much more than that" she whispered. He pulled her in tight to him.

"Oh Meredith…" he whispered into her hair holding her tight. He sat there the rest of the night as Meredith looked through all the pictures and told him where and when every single one was taken. Meredith wore that ring on her finger for at least 3 weeks before she decided to take it off again. There were rumors that McDreamy purposed but she shot them down. She didn't want to be dark and twisted anymore she was being happy just like what Kevin would have wanted.

The End

**Comments would be Lovely. Thanks for reading )**


End file.
